


Painted In Light

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [58]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Painted in the light of the firepit, she looks beautiful and Elise wants to kiss her.





	Painted In Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslashficlets prompt, fire, on dreamwidth.

Standing beside Camilla while listening vaguely to the others discussing plans for how to approach the next mission, Elise took the chance to survey their surroundings and the people around them.

She noted the beauty of Corrin's castle around them, of the astral plane that flowed around them. Then she also took note of the people around them. Gunter looked intently serious as he always did while standing beside Prince Ryoma and Xander.

She's startled from her wandering thoughts as the flickering light draws her attention over to Princess Sakura standing quietly beside her siblings. She feels herself blush when their eyes meet over the merrily crackling firepit.

Painted in the light of the fire, Sakura looks beautiful, Elise realizes then that she wants to take Sakura aside in the middle of the camp and kiss her.


End file.
